Jewel
Jewel was a noble creamy-white unicorn with a ice blue horn, and was the best friend of Narnian King Tirian. He often wore a gold chain around his neck. He was gentle with his friends, but used his horn as a fierce and deadly weapon in battle. Much given to making noble speeches, he was never deceived by the False Aslan. When he was captured by the Calormenes, and about to be executed the following day because he did not believe in the False Aslan, Tirian rescued him, demonstrating their strong friendship. He was killed in The Battle of Stable Hill, but was also one of the noble hearts fated to stay in Aslan's Country after death. As a respected and rare animal, Jewel was susceptible to being vain and stubborn, but he respected Aslan, and was faithful to him. He often said of Aslan: "He's not a Tame lion." Quotes *''"Nay, sister, all worlds draw to an end, except Aslan's own country."'' *''"Dear King... Farewell. We have known great joys together. If Aslan gave me my choice I would choose no other life than the life I have had and no other death than the one we go to."'' *''"It may be for us the door to Aslan's country and we shall sup at his table tonight."'' *''"I have come home at last! This is my real country! I belong here. This is the land I have been looking for all my life, though I never knew it till now. The reason why we loved the old Narnia is that it sometimes looked a little like this. Bree-hee-hee! Come further up, come further in!"'' About Jewel Jewel is the dear friend of King Tirian. His loyalty to Tirian, even in the face of death, is unwavering. When he believes he has dishonored himself, he gives himself up to his enemies to meet their vengeance without a murmur. When it becomes plain that Narnia has been betrayed by treachery, Jewel leads the charge and fully commits himself to the hopeless battle. He uses his beautiful horn as a weapon and fights valiantly, but the battle is lost before it even began. Jewel's dedication to his king and homeland is striking, and his place as one of the heroes of Narnia's last battle is well-deserved. Appearances in The Last Battle , Jewel and Roonwit]]Jewel and his friend King Tirian are rejoicing over the news that Aslan has returned to Narnia. Their joy is short-lived, however, when the Centaur Roonwit tells them that there is no sign of Aslan's return among the stars, and the stars never lie. Not only that, but the stars tell of some great evil hanging over Narnia. As they are speaking, a Dryad runs into their midst crying that her brother and sister trees are being felled. Before she can finish, her tree is cut down and she dies. Jewel and Tirian immediately start a journey through the forest where they find a large logging project underway and two Calormenes whipping a Talking Horse of Narnia. In their fury, they kill the two Calormenes, and the Horse tells them he is following Aslan's orders in submitting himself to such treatment. After hearing this, Jewel and Tirian give themselves up to the Calormenes, believing they have dishonored themselves. They are brought before Shift the Ape, who decides to deal out judgment to them later, and locks Jewel in the stable. Jewel remains there until he is rescued by Tirian, Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole. Jewel and the others then rescue a group of dwarfs, but the ungrateful dwarves choose not to aid them (with the exception of Poggin). The group is making plans to retake Narnia when Farsight the Eagle arrives to tell them that Cair Paravel has fallen, and Narnia is no more. Jewel realizes that this has all been brought about by Shift's devious plans, and urges the Narnians to fight his unjust rule. There, in front of the stable, the last battle of Narnia is fought. When Aslan comes to the door, Jewel is one of the Narnians who enter through the stable door where Tirian and the Seven Friends of Narnia are waiting. Together they all make their way "further up and further in" to Aslan's country. Category:Characters Category:Talking Beasts Category:The Last Battle Category:Unicorns Category:Narnian species Category:Male characters Category:Tirian's Army